1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates to assistive technologies and in particular a novel writing guide and graduated system for teaching autistic children or others with handwriting difficulties, proper handwriting skills and specifically, proper letter sizing and spacing.
2. The Prior Art
It is observed that autistic children as well as others having deficiencies in the area of visual processing, motor control and sensory processing often experience great difficulty in mastering handwriting, and specifically, handwriting with proper sizing and spacing between letters. While the prior art discloses devices in the form of writing guides, such guides are typically limited to teaching handwriting by limiting the overall height of individual letters and promoting the writing along a generally straight horizontal line, but do not teach or control the sizing and spacing between individually written letters.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for teaching writing skills that addresses sizing and spacing between individually written letters.